A Robot Monkey
by Spova In Progress
Summary: A story on how a Robot Monkey changed it all. How do criminals and love go together? Find out. Spova all over. Romance, Drama, Adventure. Enjoy!


Haven't updated at all. Oops sorry guys. Well here I am again. Hope you guys enjoy my new story called "The Robot Monkey" In this story unleash your imagination because we going into a bit of a fairy tale.  
>Hope you enjoy and thanks.<p>

A Robot Monkey.  
>Chapter One.<p>

"Anything else?" Says the bar tender. I reach into my pocket and feel around, trying to find something that'll buy me a good drink. But all I feel is a empty pocket. I sigh and shake my head.  
>"No, thats it." I say. The bar tenders nods and hands me my milk and I quickly drink up. Been a while since I've had a good cold clean drink. I had to do some good business to get enough for this little glass of milk.<br>I pull my hat down, enough so no one can see my eyes. In this town im low class. Meaning I gotta be on edge each time. I ain't got a job but I need one, im just a dirty ref monkey getting old as time passes.  
>I try not to talk to anyone since im a criminal. Sparks. The sparks that steals for a living. But no one knows how I look. They know the criminals name is sparks, which I dont know how they found out. But its good enough that they don't know how I look, or else I would of been in prison by now.<br>I drink the last but of milk I have and I quickly stand and walk towards the door. I hear people arguing and cussing at eachother, which is the only thing going on in this bar.  
>I exit the bar and walk. The sidewalk is cold and wet under my feet and i feel some raindrops fall on my face. I pull the jacket around me tighter and I pull my hat down even more. I wrap my tail around myself and I continue walking.<br>I hear carriages and cars go past me and the sound of horses walking here and there. I hear people yelling and some kids playing as I walk. I walk into some trees and as I continue walking I see a bright light peek out of the amount of trees.  
>I walk towards it and I arrive at a wooden cabin with a small lantern hanged up near the door, lighting up the way.<br>I slowly walk towards the cabin while holding a small bag I've been carrying. I'm desperate to lay down and rest.  
>I hear a small 'neh' and turn my head to see woody, my horse. I smile and walk over to him and rub his mane.<br>"Hey woody...hungry?" I ask him. He nods and I reach in the bag and take out some carrots. He eats them quickly and I smile at him, more rain begins to fall.  
>"Go one now. I dont want you getting wet." I say. He walks towards a small wooden stable for him. With hay inside and a door for him to go in and out of and with a roof just in case it rains.<br>I start towards my own door and open it.  
>"Sparks!" I hear Otto yell. I smile as he jumps towards me. Otto is a green monkey. He's always fully of happiness no matter what problems we have. He works at a small tool shop. But he isn't treated nicely there and I know it. He tried to hide it but I know since he isn't wealthy he wont be treated with respect.<br>"Hungry you guys!? I brought bread." I say.  
>"Yay!" Yells Otto. Gibson walks in and he smiles<br>"Home at last sparks? And about time for food." He says. We sit at the small broken table we have and split the bread into four pieces.  
>"Yo Antuari! Come eat before Otto eats it all!" I yell. Otto begins to eat his Bread and I bite into mine. Its hard and barely chewable. But its good enough. Better then nothing.<br>Antuari walks in and he gives us a smile and sits down. Antuari used to work. But he got injured at his old job when he got jumped and beaten. Since then his back isn't very good. He begins to eat his bread and silence falls upon us.  
>I look at Otto and his cheek has a cut. I put my bread down.<br>"Otto what's this?" I ask as I reach over and touch it. He flinches away and smiles nervously.  
>"Nothing sparks. Just a small cut." He says.<br>"Who made you the cut?" I say.  
>"N-no one." He says.<br>I glare.  
>"Look Otto, I know what's goin on with you. Tell me who-"<br>"Sparks, let him be. This isn't the time to yell. He doesn't need to get into all that violence. He isn't hurt back. He'll be ok." Says Gibson.  
>I stick my tongue out at him and we eat.<br>"Anything new?" Asks Antuari. I shake my head.  
>"Nope, no job no money." I say.<br>"Why dont you work at shady ol' grannys bakery?" Asks Otto. I make a face.  
>"EW. Have you been in there?! Its disgusting. Not even I will walk in there. Heck, not even Gibson." I say. Gibson scoffs at me.<br>"How about at the Robins place. They need a Gardner" I hear Antuari say. We look at him and me and Otto burst out laughing.  
>"Sure Antuari! I'll just walk up to them with these clothes and expect a good greeting." I say while laughing.<br>"Sparks, im being serious. Change your name, and try. We need the money. There Rich, im sure they will pay good even to people like us." Says Antuari.  
>I roll my eyes.<br>"Why would they pick me!?" I say.  
>"Sparks the job opening Is for a Gardner not a king." Says Gibson. I glare at him. But they have a point. I need to work someplace and get money. Even if I hate them. The robins are Rich brats and I never want to speak to one. All living in that huge mansion and with there fancy this and that. But if it'll bring money to us then I guess so. It cant be that bad.<br>I sigh and mean back against my chair.

There it is :) hope you all like it.  
>I'll update on my other story soon. Please review and thanks.<br>PM for any questions.


End file.
